Broken
by Lady Ravyn
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my other story, Missing. Read Missing first. R for violence, and some language.


This is the sort of sequel to Missing. It's what happens with Draco after Hermione's death.

Enjoy - and please review!

Disclaimer: nope. still don't own them...nor the song - Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

* * *

Draco sat in the common room, in front of the fire. It had been a month since his angel left him. He still sees the look on her face when he found her.  
  
**_Memories consume _**

**_Like opening the wound _**

**_I'm picking me apart again_**  
  
_'Why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I have told her about my father?'_  
  
In the month that had past, he had begun cutting himself. As stereotypical as it was, he felt like he lost his soul when he lost her.  
  
**_You all assume _**

**_I'm safe here in my room _**

**_Unless I try to start again  
_**  
He pulled the knife out of its holster in his black boot. He wore nothing but black anymore. He stared at the blade as it glistened in the fire's light. He thought about the headmaster's words on that night.  
  
_"Young Mister Malfoy, I am aware of most of the happenings in my school. I saw the love you had for Miss Granger. And she saw it as well. You made her last time on earth the best it could be. Remember that. Even at your darkest hour, she will be with you."  
  
"BUT IT WASN"T ENOUGH!!! SHE'S GONE!" Draco smashed everything in the common room as he screamed at his headmaster. "She could have been the most successful with in history! And because of me..."he collapsed to the floor as he held Hogwarts: A History in his hands. "Because of me, she'll never read this book again. She'll never graduate, get married, or experience motherhood.  
  
**I don't want to be the one **_

_**The battles always choose **_

_**Cuz inside I realize **_

_**That I'm the one confused**  
  
"All because I'm the weak one. I'm the one who could not stand up for myself."  
  
"Mister Malfoy," the Headmaster spoke.  
  
"Please leave." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"LEAVE!! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT! JUST GET OUT AND LET ME BE!!!!!"  
  
"Very well Mister Malfoy. You know where to find me."  
  
**I don't know what's worth fighting for **_

_**Or why I have to scream **_

_**I don't know why I instigate **_

_**And say what I don't mean**  
  
_He remembered the smug content look on Potter's face, and how cheerful the Weasel had been when the announcement had been made. And then to hear Potter and Weasel talk about it in the hall afterwards...  
  
_"I always knew she'd self destruct. Took her long enough though, I figured she would have done it after I told her to fuck off."  
  
"Or at least after I had told her I never loved her, and all she was good for was a good lay, even though she wasn't very good." The Weasel laughed harshly._  
  
And all Draco could do was glare.  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way _**

**_I know it's not alright _**

**_So I'm breaking the habit _**

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_**  
Draco sat there, with his angel's favorite book in hand. He reread the letters she had left him, both the first time, and the last.  
  
**_Cultured my cure _**

**_I tightly lock the door _**

**_I try to catch my breath again  
_**  
He remembered what she had said about her life: _Ron and Harry have both forgot I exist, and my father hasn't stopped hitting me since my mother died.  
_  
"You will pay."  
  
Draco stood, walked to the desk, and, pulling out parchment and pen, began writing.  
  
_To the boy-who-lived and sidekick:  
  
Because of you both, a wonderful person died. She loved you both, and now, her life was wasted. She is gone, and you will never know the amazing woman she was growing up to be.  
I hope you both realize the hell you will pay, and that it will be worth the life you destroyed. I hope someday you feel what you put her through, and that you understand that what you did broke an incredible woman's spirit.  
And I hope you regret every day you made her suffer.  
_  
_**I hurt much more **_

_**Than anytime before **_

_**I have no options left again  
**_  
Draco sent the letter out with his midnight black owl, Courage. After he watched her fly away, he pulled on his blackest cloak, pulled the hood over his head, and fled the school, thanking the powers that be that it was 2am and no one was there to see what lay ahead of him. As soon as he left the gates, he apparated.  
  
**_I don't want to be the one _**

**_The battles always choose _**

**_Cuz inside I realize _**

**_That I'm the one confused  
_**  
He arrived in front of her home. He pulled out his wand, walked up to the door and knocked. Loudly.  
  
"Who the fuck is there? Don't you know it's the middle of the night?!?!" Her father opens the door, and seeing the wand, his eyes narrow.  
  
"I thought I told you people that I don't give a shit. The little bitch is dead. Good for her. Now get the fuck away from my home."  
  
"_Impedio_," Draco said calmly as ropes leapt out of his wand and wound around the man's body.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?" was all the man could say before Draco spat a "_silencio_" and the man could no longer speak.  
  
"Because of you, and the way you mistreated and beat your daughter," Draco spat at the man, "she killed herself. And now you will suffer as well. _Transporte a_ Malfoy Dungeon."  
  
As the man vanished, Draco smirked, and apparated to the next location: Malfoy Manor.  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for _**

**_Or why I have to scream _**

**_I don't know why I instigate _**

**_And say what I don't mean  
_**  
He apparated to the gates of his home. He walked quietly to the front door, and entered. He followed the familiar steps to the room of his father.  
  
'This is where it ends. Tonight.'  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way _**

**_I'll never be alright  
_**  
He entered the room, and quickly summoned ropes that bound both his mother and father.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" His father hissed at him.  
  
"Ending this. _Trasporte a_ Malfoy Dungeon."  
  
**_So, I'm breaking the habit _**

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_**  
"Father, Mother, I want to introduce you to the muggle shit that is the father of the girl I loved."  
  
"Oh, the little mudblood's father, how nice. You brought filth into my home."  
  
"No, father, I brought more filth into you home. The filth was already here. You are the filth. And I'm here to dispose of it."  
  
"How cunning of you. Too bad you cannot bring yourself to do it. You could never live with yourself. You told me yourself, you cannot kill anyone."  
  
"Very true father. But you are not anyone. You are the reason my love is dead. You deserve to suffer for it."  
  
He stood in front of his father, thought to himself, 'this is for you my love.' Then he screamed out the words to project his pain:  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!" Draco watched his father writhe in the chains attached to the wall. He ended the curse, and walked up to his father.  
  
"I will hear you scream. You will scream before you die, and it will be a slow death."  
  
**_I'll paint it on the walls _**

**_Cuz I'm the one that falls _**

**_I'll never fight again and this is how it ends_**  
  
He resumed the spell, and watched his father slowly lose his mind. Just before he could go completely insane, Draco ended the spell, slit his father's throat, did the same to her father, and then, walked to his mother and ended her life quickly.  
  
"Good-bye mother. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
He then walked out of the house, and walked to the gates to apparate. Just before he left, he looked at Malfoy Manor, and summoned the last of his anger in a simple spell to incinerate.  
  
He watched his childhood home burn to the ground, and with the last of the dark in the sky fading, apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
He arrived at the gates, and walked to the lake.  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for _**

**_Or why I have to scream _**

**_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean_**  
  
He summoned parchment and quill, and wrote this simple statement.  
  
_She was the only person who I loved, and who loved me in return. I cannot live without her, and now I will join her._  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way _**

**_I'll never be alright _**

**_So, I'm breaking the habit _**

**_I'm breaking the habit _**

**_I'm breaking the habit tonight.  
_**  
He stabbed the quill into the parchment, pinning it to the ground. He used the last of his magic to summon the knife which was used to steal her life away, and with it, he slit his own wrists, and laid down in the same spot he found his love.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger."

Draco Xavior Malfoy  
  
1981-1998  
  
His only love, sprung from hate  
  
Let them finally be together.


End file.
